Uru/Watcher 1
Section 1 1 Revere the Maker; cherish the made. 2 Here lies wisdom. 3 4 The door lies at the end of the path. 5 Who will gather? Many. 6 Who will finish? Few. 7 8 The grower will take time. 9 The grower will bring light. 10 The grower will have Ages. 11 Take time, and it will move to and fro. 12 Bring light, and give it to the dark places. 13 Have Ages, and link to them without bindings. 14 15 Loud cries yet again. 16 Can it be made? No. 17 We mourn our loss. 18 No one sees. 19 20 In rock is where changes are found. 21 Because of tunnels D'ni has changed forever. 22 New events surround us, 23 Awaiting our arrival. 24 25 The path to the left or right? 26 That is the only power of man. 27 28 The grower leads in the dark, 29 While the deceiver flails in the light. 30 The grower raises truth in the absence of eyes, 31 While the deceiver blesses them in clear view of many. 32 Without the grower, those who are like the grower would never learn. 33 Without the grower, the name known by all would not have existed. 34 35 Knowing the least is the path of wisdom. 36 A sweet aroma rising up. 37 Kings and prophets, the proud ones have the stench of death. 38 The passing of time brings the path to the gathered. 39 A branch has been cut, and now the paths are joined. 40 The giving of gifts heals the wound of the builder. 41 42 In cages they weep, 43 Time and again. 44 But without their tears, 45 Truth remains hidden. 46 47 Your cry is your call. 48 If no one will hear them, weep for us. 49 50 The choices of the wise bring pleasure to the Maker. 51 The meeting of worlds is death and life. 52 53 They count years and months. 54 A long week is as short as an age is long. 55 56 There is noise where once there was silence; 57 Light where once there was not. 58 Stone stands tall, 59 And rock falls down. 60 And they are watched; 61 Always. 62 Not knowing. 63 Silence will return. 64 Light will fade. 65 Stone will fall. 66 Rock will grow, 67 Again. 68 69 From the shadow of the wound, history will be rewritten. 70 The disease will spread until D'ni cannot be saved. 71 72 Seven they are, 73 Though little do they realize 74 Only four is seen as they see. 75 For seven is one, 76 And one is seven. 77 78 Writing of links is a gift to be cherished. 79 80 Where are our people? 81 Who are our people? 82 What are our people? 83 Cry those who die on the streets. 84 85 The crumbling of the walls will come from within. 86 The stories of the destroyer will be the start of the burden. 87 The burdened one will come from outside. 88 The burden of the remnant will be laid upon his shoulders. 89 Be still and the path will be made known. 90 91 What will grow? 92 The tree of all things. 93 Who will grow it? 94 The grower. 95 96 Pages burn. 97 Ink spills. 98 Is there no one to protect us? 99 When we turn against ourselves. 100 101 Books will be your stronghold, and then you will die. 102 The destroyer will cut down this great tree of wickedness? 103 Another place will be their refuge, 104 Another place will be their home. 105 Dance and celebrate, for the tree grows again. 106 107 Seven nameless abused; 108 Six called abused; 109 Five sent away; 110 Four sell to three; 111 Three excepted without eighteen; 112 Two one of eight; 113 One wear color and hold paper. 114 115 Poison fills the hearts of many; 116 New air enters some. 117 Believe. 118 119 The scream you hear has no breath. 120 Old ways are kept just to test. 121 122 Curses reign upon the others; 123 From the lips of the proud. 124 Eyes are removed, 125 Yet sight is restored. Category:Journals